Prince Ameed
by SecileLoveYa
Summary: Vlad has just started his first year of high school and has a crush on a "supposedly" straight guy named Ammed   the story is a lot better than the summary  .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi it's me $ecileLoveYa and as much as I love Twilight I also have to give my props to the chronicles of Vladimir Todd seeing as I read all the books and I have had the urge to write this for a while**

**I hope you like it I still consider myself a "newbie" so I hope you like it

* * *

**

"ah high school" I took in a big comical whiff of the air with my nose "smells like four years of crap" and I stepped inside the gate

Today is my first day of high school and I'm already really tired of it. I walked around the campus because I still had 20 minutes till the bell rings. I saw a lot of people standing groups I guess these are the "clicks" I have heard so much about. I saw a group of pretty girls all coming ther hair and checking their make-up then I saw a group of guys that had sagging there pants they had their hair all spiked up and I think they checked themselves in the mirror more than the girls did. They gave me a cold stare almost like they were going to beat the crap out of me probably because I'm gay but I didn't care whatever anyone thinks of me is none of my dame business. I ignored them and continued walking

yah I was gay and the hole school knew it , well that's partly my fault , I looked at what I was wearing, a girls sweeter with a panda on the front and little black hearts all over the sleeves then I looked at my binder , it had pictures of Lady Gaga all over it ,I kind of had an obsession.

I looked around for my friends and still had no sight of them , then I saw HIM the guy I had a crush on for about a year now his name was Ameed (AW.), but a few months ago I gave him a nick name so he didn't know I was talking about him when he was around I called him Prince ,he was so perfect he stood almost 2 to 4 inches taller than me he had tan skin and had the most seductive hazel eyes I have ever seen, I was staring at him then I eminently looked away , I had to remind myself that he was straight or at least I think he is , no he has to be he HAD a girl friend last year and he was on the foot ball team , I have tried on numerous occasions to get over him but each time it failed , I sighed "Hey Vlad" I heard from behind me I saw my friends Meredith , Snow and Henry

I walked over to them and I was tackled buy a hugging Snow "Hi Vlad I missed you so much" Snow was very... well she was very clingy but she was my best friend "missed you to" I said then she let go and I went over to hug Meredith "hi Vlad" she said Meredith, Meredith was my "ex girlfriend" see at the time I was bisexual ,but I think that I just said I was bisexual because I didn't really except the fact that I was gay but she is still my friend now "hi" I said, then I felt a pain on my arm "ow what the fuck!" Henry had just punched me in the arm "aw come on man I didn't even punch that hard' he said "your such a dick' then I punch him in the arm, Henry was my goofy straight friend probably the only straight male friend I had that wasn't creped out buy me being gay but even so he still treats me like one of his straight friends

The bell suddenly rang and we quickly compared classes "great I have every single class with Henry" I said sarcastically. I much more preferred Snow or Meredith because Henry isn't very good at "BOY TALK" so we usually ended up talking about girls and which girl is the hottest, I don't think Henry really understands how much I repel the vagiana

We all exchanged good buys then me and Henry went off to English class. We got there we saw a few empty chairs in the back and we sat down. Then I noticed the teacher sitting at her desk she didn't look dull boring of life less like our previous teachers she actually look like a human being and she wasn't that old either , she stood up "hey guys my name is Nelly don't bother calling me buy my last name because im not telling" everyone kind of laughed a little "so you guys are my intervention class" ah the intervention class which basically means the retarded class , well not really the real retarded class is down the hall.

The class went buy in a blink of an eye and before I new it so did the whole school day me and henry meat up with snow and Meredith. We started walking out of school and the I saw prince I swore every time I see him it sends shivers down my spine I was stunned for a moment. "hey Vlad take you eyes of the man candy before you get run over" Meredith shouted , for some reason prince was going in side the school I wondered why I usually wanted to get the hell out of that place as soon as the bell rings "hello Vlad" snow said , I clear my head . "oh I'm sorry but I have to go to the bath room I'll be back as quick as I can" I said while I was walking over to the same direction prince was going I guess curiosity got the best of me.

I walked inside and it looked like gouts' town I'm surprised there was no tumbleweeds rolling around. I saw prince and he was going into the principal's office. As much and I wanted to know what he was up to I decided to go back I didn't want to keep my friends waiting.

I turned around and went down the hall when I saw the group of duchy looking guys I saw this morning I tried to ignore them and keep walking but one of the guys pushed me back a little "where do you think you're going fagot" I didn't know what to do I figured if I ran they wouldn't catch me because they would be too busy pulling up their pants but they had the whole hall blocked "are you going to answer us or are you just going to stand ther like a little pansy ass" one of the other guys said they all started laughing and I toght that that was my chance I ran and pushed two of the guys out of the way but the I felt a burning sensation on my skull on of the guys grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards causing me to land on the floor "one big ass mistake kid" one of the guys said pounding ther fist. Then I heard a voice from behind "wow six on one that's very brave of you all" I turned around and saw Prince….

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys liked it this is obviously not a one shot so I do plan on continuing and I hope you comment on it**

**Thx 4 reading**

**Love: $ceileLoveYa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi pplz it $ecileloveya and I am continuing the last chapter**

**In the last chapter I realized that I made a lot of grammar mistakes so I will fix those later**

**And I'm really sorry about how short this chapter is**

**Well here we are let's continue**

**

* * *

**

(P.P.O.V) Prince

I walked out of the principal's room and shut the door behind me then continued to walk down the hallway I all ways get my way, I convinced the principal to convince my teacher to extend the dead line for my project that was due today. I was never able to explain it but ever sense I was little I could push my thoughts into someone else's, control their thoughts and hear their thoughts ,it was kind of like telepathy , however for some strange reason it doesn't work on females I don't know why but ever since I could remember it just never did. I usually never use my "gift" to get ahead of school but I have not been feeling good lately and I wasn't able to work on the project I figured using it one time wouldn't kill me but I don't plan on doing it any time soon.

I turned a corner towards the exit but then I was stopped, I saw a boy on the floor and then as I looked up I saw a group of six guys who didn't look all too friendly. "one big ass mistake kid" I heard from one of the guys, bulling was such a common thing now a days but It was so awful I felt the erg to do something "wow six on one that's very brave of you all" I saw the boy turn his head towards me and saw the looks that went from shock to relief then to desire, he was a very cute boy his eyes the most beautiful shade of brown, I usually never felt this way about any one I thought I was neither straight of gay I just thought that no one appalled to me until I saw this boy's face.

"hey look you guys we get to take out two fag's with one stone" they all shared in a group laugh, the one in front took of his glasses then I stared into those black sole less orbs and began digging threw his mind, I saw thing from his past and important memories it was the usual line of thoughts but then I passed something, it was him and a guy making out in a back yard, was he gay maybe that's why he keeps picking on gay people just to look straighter. The guy in front was stunned buy my gaze and I soon got everyone else's attention to, "leave this school campus and I never want to hear a work about you picking on this boy or any one ells ever again" he stood back for a second then he left the hall way followed by his friends. I felt a head ache coming on it usually happened when I controlled the thoughts of o lot of people at one.

"How did you do that"

I look down and saw him his eyes in disbelief I never told anyone about my "gift" I figured that keeping it to myself would be the best thing to do "I wouldn't worry about that know all that's important now is that your safe" I went over to him and held my hand out to help him up, but he was frozen, I pushed my mind into his "_oh my god what just happened and why was he protecting me. I guess that doesn't matter because prince is right here talking to me and offering his hand…"._ I pulled out and smiled a bit. I never knew that he liked me I suppose I just never noticed him before. I leaned down grabbed his hand and gently pulled him up, but he still seemed to be in a state of shock so I lead him to the exit holding his hand. He was just so out of it, it was kind of cute. I was still holding his hand I could only imagine what he was thinking, we got to the door and then it flew open. I dropped Vlad's hand, I could feel his disappointment in the air, and then I saw three figures coming in. "Vlad where have you been". So his name is Vlad it suits him and it was really cute, then all of their eyes fell on me, I looked around to see Vlad and he suddenly snapped out of it. "oh well I was… going to the bathroom and when I came out I bummed into Pri…Ameed" why did he call me Prince earlier in his thoughts maybe it was a nick name or something "well I don't want to interrupt whatever you have been doing so I guess ill just be going" I walked out the door and heeded home "oh wait" Vlad said, I turned around "um thanks for saving me from those guys earlier" I smiled " any time I'm just glad you safe" I said. "what guys! What happened! Are you ok!" his friends interrogated, I pushed into Vlad's thoughts (_I don't know if this is a sign or something but I think he might like me he's kind of like my Prince how came to save me_) I pulled out and continued walking. Prince…, I think I like that name.

**So I hoped you liked it sorry about it being so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer**

**In the next chapter you get to hear about Vlad's mom and brother so I will have a lot talk about there**

**Till next time**

**Love: $ecileLoveYa**


End file.
